Fire and Ice
by superstarAlpha
Summary: It's been many years since the League started, and just a few old champions remain amongst a slew of new ones.


Fire and Ice

The League's waiting room was packed with Champions as they waited for their time to be summoned onto one of the justice fields.

Annie poked at the small corndog she held in her hand as she, too, waited. Somewhere behind her two people got into a shouting match. Annie tucked a pink lock behind her ear and peeked out of the corner of her eye. It was two of the newer champions, one from Noxus and one from Demacia. She rolled her eyes. Despite the political truce – or maybe because of it – that had been formed almost 6 years ago, still members of the different countries bickered.

6 years ago, a proud member of the crown's personal guard had married a prominent figure of the Noxian military, bringing an odd sort of unity to the two countries. Annie didn't care. She didn't even care enough to tell the two to quit their squabble – there was no fighting, magical or otherwise, done within the halls of the League, thanks to a special enchantment.

Annie looked around. Most of the champions here were fairly new. A lot of the older ones had left, moved on, found their answers, or died in the last ten years since Annie herself had joined. Now there were all these new, pompous fighters who thought they owned the place, while older champions were less and less likely to be summoned.

A man came and sat next to Annie, handing her a drink. He knew what she felt – abandonment, anger, loss. Both of them being classic champions, they could understand each other.

"So, babe, I was thinking, we should ask for a little hiatus from the league. Go adventuring, you know?" he said. His hood was pushed back, his loose black hair falling a little in front of his eyes. White fur, matching the lining of the hood, stuck out of his pockets, meaning he had shoved his gloves in his pockets. Annie knew Nunu would put them back on when he was being summoned.

"I'm not sure, hon. We have commitments here." She took a bite of her food, more to keep her from voicing a hope that shouldn't be there.

"We've gone over this, babe. You're wasting your tremendous talents here. Look, I managed to get ahold of the King and Queen. You remember Tryndamere and Ashe? They said they'd welcome us, if we were ever around." He set down his own cup and clasped his hands together.

"But-"

"No buts. Leave this sinking ship. We aren't wanted. The ventrioquists don't want us. Instead of being puppets, let's be us." Nunu and Annie had had this argument many times in the passed 4 or 5 years, but he still hoped the woman that could light him ablaze would listen sooner or later.

"Well," she trailed off. The lock she had tucked had fought itself free and covered her soft, creamy face. She wrung her hands together, listening to the leather gloves squeak. They used to sing. When she handled a flame, when she bent fire to her will, when she had Tibbers unbounded... Oh, Tibbers, how she missed her childhood friend.

But he'd been caged. He also sat inside his little doll, pacing until the moment he could roar again. He had no purpose to anyone but her, and even she'd set him aside until she could fight.

Annie looked up to the board of Champions. It updated by the second of which Champion would be summoned. The names spun back and forth of all the new champions. Arrogant fools that didn't really understand the roots of the League.

Annie bit her lip and looked to Nunu. He had long ago ditched an ice-blue sweater for a red one, believing he'd attract more enemies, and more fights, this way. As she made her way up his body, she finally came to his eyes. But he wasn't looking back at her. With shock, he was looking at the board. Annie's gaze followed his.

There, amongst 4 other names, was hers. She blinked a few times, disbelieving. Nunu gave her a pat on the back and she quickly sat up, grabbing her small, tattered, brown bear. He watched her walk away in her tight, black leather pants and purple flared shirt, admiring the way she moved. She had grown up really well, as had he, he liked to think.

He stood and grabbed his drink, moving to one of the viewing rooms to watch his little mage.

* * *

><p>Oh, had Annie missed battle! She decided, shortly after hearing the grand voice proclaim "MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED."<p>

She curved a flame, one of her stunning flames, and shot it against another champion. She didn't make it hit, and she wasn't really sure why. Being controlled by someone else was a hard feeling to get used to, especially when it's been so long, but she should have been able to hit.

She heard a bullet go off before she felt it. As soon as it hit, she felt herself drained, weak and hungry. Then a chill she was very familiar with washed over her. How she hated the chill.

When her eyesight returned, she saw she was back at base.

"Dude? Less than 3 min on mid?" she heard aloud. She knew the champions could hear summoners talking, but still the sound caught her by surprise as she headed back to the center lane.

"First time with this champ. Weird controls. Soz." came another voice.

"not weird – no good. Annie sucks." Annie would have stopped dead if she weren't already sent to a location.

"Just figured I never played her before." he sounded sympathetic, like he was asking for mercy. Annie would prove them wrong. She'd be better – make everyone want her.

Back at the front tower, it was already at half health. That didn't bode well, Annie knew as she committed repeated arson against a half of a dozen minions.

"Waste of money." Was the last thing the other guy said.

For the next 45 minutes, Annie felt dirty, mishandled and under appreciated. Though they didn't speak of her again until she was in the exiting chamber after the match, how could someone expect greatness out of her when they hated her so? It was a team effort, a partnership.

If she had to pin-point it, Annie would have said the ultimate knife, the killing blow, was what her summoner said after the match.

"Never playin Annie again."

Anne left the exiting chamber, and outside Nunu was waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ok, we can go."


End file.
